


【TSN/EM】Fifty Shades of White

by Butterberg



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 五十度灰au，总裁马被推被调的故事





	【TSN/EM】Fifty Shades of White

　　Eduardo进到办公室前没有预先的示意，他径直走到办公桌前，把咖啡放在Mark面前——浓郁的咖啡香，咖啡上打了一层绵密的奶泡，洒上巧克力粉，旁边放着牛奶、糖浆和三种不同的糖包以及一个银色的小勺。  
　　  
　　Mark没有抬头，他依旧沉浸在自己的世界里，只有代码和数据能吸引他全部的注意力，分神去考虑其他会降低工作效率，这是他需要给自己找一个助理的原因。只是现在助理对他生活的干涉已经侵入了别人不曾涉足的领域，那多少让他有些头疼。他低声对着刚进到房间的Eduardo说：“你把它放在桌上就行。”  
　　  
　　“……你确定你只需要服务到这里吗？”Eduardo低沉却又充满磁性的嗓音在他的耳畔想起，Mark能感受到吹拂在他耳边带有水汽的气息，那让他一瞬间绷紧了神经，迎面而来的压迫感混杂着熟悉的古龙水香气席卷了他所能及的每一寸角落。  
　　  
　　“Wardo。”Mark听见自己的声音，沙哑得像是从另一个人喉咙里发出的声音，他能看到自己放在键盘上的手指正在打颤，可这也在警示着他别回头。他不愿意和Eduardo对视，他总会沉沦在那双眼睛所带给他的体验之中，那是不可告人的快感。  
　　  
　　身后男人的手顺着他的连帽衫下摆探入，停在了他的胸口处，这让Mark变得心慌。Eduardo的另一只手拉开了牛仔裤的裤链，顺着内裤的缝隙抚摸上他的身体，这不是什么好迹象，尤其在Mark工作的办公室里。  
　　  
　　整间办公室的构造都听从了设计师的建议，落地窗能够让他体验自上而下的俯视感，却也提醒着他随时有可能被别人看光——如果Facebook的CEO在办公室里被助理操得合不拢腿，第二天消息就会传遍整个硅谷，甚至登上各大媒体板面的头条。  
　　  
　　“停下——我让你停下，Eduardo Saverin。”Mark提高了音量却没起到多少震慑作用，Eduardo没有停下手中的动作，反而俯身咬住了他的耳廓，舌尖顺着他的肌肤慢慢舔舐着。  
　　  
　　Mark能感觉到下身性器正因为爱抚而抬头，他心烦意乱却仍旧没有打消继续在编辑栏里输入的想法。紧咬住下唇不让细微呻吟漏出唇角会是一种不让身后动手动脚的男人察觉到自己逐渐被提起的兴致的好方法，如果他的下半身能和他的大脑一致最好。  
　　  
　　可Eduardo知道他浑身上下每一个敏感点，他知道怎样刺激能让Mark最快得到欢愉，来自上下的刺激让Mark性器的尖端冒出透明黏液，视线无法再次聚焦到电脑屏幕上。Mark关机时透过黑色的显示屏看清了在他身后的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　整齐的西装三件套配上蝴蝶领结，Mark怀疑他应该去参加某场社交舞会，而不是出现在他的办公室里。从某种意义上来说，Eduardo更像是Facebook的执行总裁，无论从穿着谈吐还是受欢迎的程度上来说，Mark知道不少人从Eduardo成为他助理的那天开始就开始觊觎他的Eduardo，但那仍旧不能阻止他们发展出了现在的关系。  
　　  
　　Eduardo把他的椅子转了个方向，现在Mark正面对着Eduardo和该死的透明落地窗，能够清楚看到外面耸立的高楼大厦和空中飞过的民用客机。  
　　  
　　“我说过我们不能在这里做，Wardo，你知道随时有可能有人走进这间办公室，而我们就像两个饥渴得难以克制欲望的青少年在办公室的地板上做爱？”Mark试图继续说服Eduardo，但正俯视着他的青年明显没有把他的话听进去。  
　　  
　　“Mark，你能想起一周前的今天你是怎么告诉我的吗？你说你会努力去适应这些让你享受的生活方式而非一味逃避，你说你喜欢这些生活性爱里的情趣，你喜欢能让你达到高潮的玩具们。”Eduardo的每一句话都在刺激着Mark的神经，唤醒Mark相关的回忆，就好像一周前的他和现在的他判若两人，他现在对同样的经历充满了未知的恐惧和期待。  
　　  
　　趁着他出神的间隙Eduardo脱下了他的牛仔裤丢到了一遍，用手分开了两条苍白细嫩的腿搭在椅子的扶手上，让Mark彻底两腿大张，没有任何衣物来遮挡他的身体。  
　　  
　　Mark条件性地想要合拢双腿却只是徒劳，Eduardo从他的抽屉里取出了用来禁锢他身体的手铐，将他的双腿折叠，用手铐将他的脚踝和扶手固定在一起。Mark蜷起脚趾，他告诉自己那只是因为Eduardo取走他的鞋袜后冷空气与肌肤相触所产生的生理反应。  
　　  
　　Eduardo握住了他的性器，低下头亲吻他散落在额头的卷发，试图让Mark回归平静，不要因为不必要的紧张失控而伤身。他低声重复着已经无数次说过的话语：“记得告诉我你能接受的程度，还有我们的安全词……我不希望你像上一次那样逞强而伤害自己，只有你自己知道你的极限在哪里。”  
　　  
　　Mark瞪着Eduardo那双漂亮的眼睛，却没法彻底看透Eduardo此时此刻内心所想，也无法触及他躯壳下的灵魂。他知道Eduardo对他一向温柔，但也总有一个开关会开启他的另一个人格。  
　　  
　　脚踝处裸露的皮肤和冰凉的金属相接触，任何细微的挣扎都会在Mark苍白的皮肤上留下红色的擦痕，Mark试图挣脱来自Eduardo的束缚，也只是一次又一次地被印证为徒劳。Eduardo的手不停抚摸着他的性器，带给他难以言喻的快感，浑身上下所有的血液都在朝着大脑涌去，而随时可能被外人发现的恐惧也在碾压着他自尊与快感交织的防线。  
　　  
　　Mark闭上眼强迫自己不要看向现在仍旧衣着整齐的Eduardo，强烈的反差加之透过玻璃窗进入办公室的阳光总会给予他羞耻感。他再一次试图咬住下唇时Eduardo取过了口塞塞进了他的嘴里——Mark不知道Eduardo究竟趁着职务之便往他办公桌的抽屉里塞了多少情趣道具，又是怎样轻而易举地将这些东西用在他的身上。  
　　  
　　唾液顺着合不拢的嘴唇向下流去，在脖颈和锁骨处留下一串银色的痕迹，Eduardo亲吻着他的肌肤，舔舐着他的唾液的同时留下紫红色的吻痕。Eduardo从没有停下手里的动作，他知道Mark下身的性器硬得不行，随时都可能因为他的手淫而达到高潮，那是他想要的结婚，他希望Mark能一直停留在即将高潮的境界值，保持被一成不变的快感所折磨。  
　　  
　　在Mark即将达到高潮前他如下领结把它拴在了Mark的性器根部，手又坏心眼地顺着Mark大腿根部的肌肤向下抚摸——Mark伸出手想要推开Eduardo，双手又被Eduardo擒在了身后，黑色的绳子能够将Mark的双手都固定在头顶，保持着难堪的姿势。Mark觉得自己就像一条被固定在砧板上的鱼，没多少可以供他选择的选项。  
　　  
　　Eduardo满意地打量着自己的杰作现在一个人深陷在属于CEO的椅子里用凶恶的眼神瞪着自己，他不反感Mark偶尔表现出的叛逆以及不服从，相反那是他所享受的。平日里总是用恶劣语言去嘲讽他人的卷发青年现在正敞开双腿被他所禁锢，这是几周前他绝对不会想象的，可这样的游戏会让人上瘾，他知道Mark也正是如此。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢吗，Mark？”Eduardo如下了Mark的口塞，吻上了Mark还泛着水光的嘴唇。和Mark的接吻没有什么技巧可言，咄咄逼人的家伙总想趁着Eduardo不注意扭转局面，Eduardo要做的只是刺激Mark口腔里的敏感点好让他失去那层强烈的自我意识，臣服于快感渴求更多。  
　　  
　　“……Wardo，解开下面的……蝴蝶结，那不是和玩笑，是个警告。”分开时Mark无视他们唇角依旧连接在一起的银丝冲Eduardo下达命令，他受够了透过反光的玻璃来了解自己身上被装扮上这些奇怪饰品的感受，是因为Eduardo知道他一向不喜欢穿着正装出席正式场合，才想出了这个用来羞辱他的方法吗。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有接话，他两手撑在扶手上，以一个完美视角来仔细观察Mark的每一寸身体，苍白肌肤上沾染上的红色让这幅画面更像是某幅情色画作，而Eduardo是掌控其走向的唯一人员。他无视Mark喋喋不休的埋怨，用手揉捏着Mark的臀瓣，看着Mark的身体失控般地变得瘫软，想烂泥一样陷在椅子里，从鼻腔里发出满意地呻吟。  
　　  
　　这是一个好的机会让Eduardo再一次开脱Mark的后方，他准备了足够的润滑剂来让自己的手指能够轻易进入Mark的后穴，随着他每增加一根手指他都能感觉到Mark的身体止不住地颤栗，他听见Mark不停地倒吸冷气，却紧咬住牙关不让自己彻底失控。  
　　  
　　“黄色……Wardo，黄色……”Mark低声阻止着Eduardo将第四根手指探入他的身体，妥协地示弱，肠肉却依旧留恋着Eduardo的手指。前后的刺激让他大脑一片混沌，时不时与敏感内壁相接触的手指带走令人融化的热度，Mark想要释放的欲望也在逐渐增强，选择权却全都被Eduardo掌控在手里。  
　　  
　　正当Mark因为Eduardo打算取出手指而暂时松了一口气时，突兀的敲门声清楚地敲击着两人的神经。即将被察觉到不耻行为的Mark再一次因为羞耻所伴随的快感而蜷缩起身体，双腿没法合拢，就好像他的衣物在距离他几米开外的地方堆成一团，金属在他的脚踝上划出一道道红痕。  
　　  
　　Eduardo安抚性地揉了揉他的卷发，再一次打开抽屉，将玩具塞进了Mark因为空虚而一张一合的后穴中。他在Mark耳边安慰他：“你可以先用它消磨一下时间，我一会儿就回来。别让它掉在地上，Mark，我知道你是个好孩子。”  
　　  
　　塞在Mark后穴里的跳蛋不能完全撑满他的身体，而已经充分润滑的肠道毫不能阻止它向下划去。Mark知道Eduardo离开前故意没有把跳蛋塞到他身体的最深处，只是为了满足看他自己不断加紧屁股好来获得快感的恶趣味。无论怎样都好，自从Eduardo出去时的关门声也消失以后，他只希望Eduardo能赶快回到办公室。  
　　  
　　Eduardo手里正握着跳蛋的遥控器，他需要的只是让它不断刺激Mark的敏感点，顺便让后穴保持他润滑的程度。他心不在焉地听着面前拿着报表的姑娘向他报告工作，脑海里却全是Mark情动时的模样，Mark不自觉地加紧后穴才能让跳蛋停留在他的身体里，却又要担心它会不会让自己达到高潮，最终只能淫荡地摇摆着腰肢期待自己尽快回到办公室。  
　　  
　　几个星期以来的亲密相处让Eduardo摸清了Mark的性格，他强势自大的一面下藏着那柔软易碎的灵魂，而他渴望那个人自身到心都臣服于他，这不是一个走过场的愚蠢游戏，他也不是Mark用来消遣的娱乐工具。  
　　  
　　而还待在办公室里的Mark整个人正处于崩溃的边缘，他能听见任何一点细微声动，注意到任何变化，Mark自觉甚至能够感知到时间的流逝。塞在后穴里的玩具仍旧在不停地跳动，发出的嗡鸣声让他浑身打颤——如果，只是如果，现在再有一个人敲响办公室的门，推开这扇看似能够掩盖一切罪恶的房门，再也没有第二个Eduardo会替他辩解。  
　　  
　　羞耻感和恐惧在短时间内席卷了Mark的全身，眼泪和唾液慢慢地溢出，他在心里骂着脏话，却还要努力控制住自己的身体。他不知道如果身体里的玩具掉出会是什么结果，也许Eduardo还有无数个手段来让他屈服认错。  
　　  
　　在Eduardo注意不到的地方他难以掩饰身体的情动，他会不自觉地用身体摩擦着座椅以模仿来自人类的抚摸，不再像Eduardo在他身边那样抑制已经到唇边的呻吟。Mark无法分神仔细思考更多，他浑身上下都处于欲火之中，塞在后穴里的玩具远不能带给他完全释然的快感，更像是用一根羽毛在他的心尖戏弄却又不能使他达到高潮。  
　　  
　　他想起他和Eduardo的第一次见面，穿着运动衫的青年大学刚毕业，眉间洋溢的全是一些从不属于Mark的充满能量的情感，他记得他现在自己面前说“我一定会让您对我的工作感到满意”。Mark当时不以为然，他辞退过那么多助理，而面前这个青年不会带给他什么特别的情感，也没有理由长时间留在他的身边。  
　　  
　　直到酒会结束的深夜，Eduardo扶着已经全盘被酒精麻痹神经的自己回到住所，他发现了关于Mark的一些不可告人，甚至是难以启齿的秘密。也许使他先缠上了Eduardo，他们在属于Mark的双人床上翻云覆雨，Eduardo从他的床头柜里取出了那些道具，在他身上一一实践。  
　　  
　　也许是他错误地引导了Eduardo，但之后的每一次都不来自于Eduardo的主动。Eduardo会在送他回家的途中把车停在路边开始使用道具，也会在出差时利用电话和他玩一些语音情趣游戏，甚至会像今天这样肆无忌惮地在他的办公室里用藏好的道具让他彻底崩溃。  
　　  
　　Mark承认自己不善言辞，那些肉麻的表达方式远不及炙热身体交缠时所带来的感官震撼。就好像他从未如此清醒的意识到自己需要Eduardo。  
　　  
　　门再一次被推开时Mark只听到脚步声，Eduardo锁上房门后走到了他的身边，用拇指抹去Mark眼角的泪痕。他将手指重新放回Mark的穴口取出玩具丢到一旁，俯下身再一次和Mark接吻。这一次他没留给Mark任何反抗的机会，双手游走在Mark的胸口，用指尖夹住Mark的乳首。  
　　  
　　缺乏氧气让Mark好不容易清醒的大脑再一次变得混沌不堪，身体的酸软让他只能依靠Eduardo手臂的力量勉强撑住身体。Eduardo掀起Mark的连帽衫，强迫Mark衔住衣角好让Eduardo能够继续给予他爱抚。  
　　  
　　Eduardo进入Mark身体时Mark又想到了很多，可那听上去和现在气氛所不符的话语让他只是盯着Eduardo的眉眼无言。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　


End file.
